


Vacation Time

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:16:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Severus in December. "Slice/moment of life" kind of fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phoenixphire09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixphire09/gifts).



> Written for pheonixphire09 who prompted "power dynamics" and Snape in an apothocary and Harry training to be a Healer. I know this isn't long and kind of leaves you hanging, but hope it works for you!

The door opened, the bell chimed, and Harry _stumbled_ into the shop. Severus raised an eyebrow at his lover and returned to his books to make a final notation on the month's tab. He cast a drying charm and, with a snap to close the book, slid it back onto the shelf with the others. A flick of his wand the open sign flipped around and the door locked. The shutters followed after, closing with a flutter not unlike bird wings. Only then did Severus open his arms.

Harry's eyes brightened just a bit and he settled into Severus' arms with only a murmur of thanks and appreciation. He smelled of St. Mungo's--potions and herbs and cleansing spells and sick--and the lingering smell of magic from his apparation. Severus found himself accepting that smell as part of Harry as his lover would smell of these things as he was completely in love with his job; even if he was only in Healer training at the moment.

"Evening," Severus muttered.

Harry said something that was inaudible.

Severus shook his head. "Go on up and shower. I'll be right up--make sure you're ready."

Harry pulled out of Severus' arms with a wicked grin and an even brighter gleam in his eye that showed all of his eagerness for the evening to come. Severus rolled his eyes, but nevertheless watched Harry's arse as he crossed the shop to the back room where the stairs up to their flat was hidden. In short order, the shop was ready to be closed for the holidays. Severus revelled in the opportunity to take a small leave in December (though he did keep open the owl orders as he recognized an opportunity when he saw it and the holidays brought no shortage of people in need of certain potions); he would have loved to take it with Harry, but Harry had been granted only two days for the holiday. In the future, they might not be so lucky.

Severus intended to make this year last.

He might let Harry out of bed, but chances were not high. With a smirk, he climbed the stairs to join Harry in the shower. Plans and ideas danced in his head and his cock hardened in his pants. Oh, yes. Severus would definitely make this year last.


End file.
